20 reglas para ser amada
by alicexxshun
Summary: — Tienes deseos de ser deseada, pero ¿tu no te deseas? es como aquel que quiere que su comida le guste a todos, pero el no la considera deliciosa— dijo Shun, — no me importa que hayan pasado un par de años Alice hiciste un trato conmigo y estoy aquí para que lo cumplas, asì ahora no solo te enseñare a ser mas confiada también ahora te enseño biologia, bienvenida a la universidad.


"voy a morir sola o acompañada pero igual moriré, podre vivir sola o acompañada pero igual viviré." —AlicexxShun

—Me llamo AlicexxShun tengo 16 años hace 2 años que no escribo, y les diré que no me siento orgullosa de eso, pero quiero hacer la diferencia y empezar a escribir ahora. —

— Esta historia pequeña está dedicada a mi amiga que me insistió en escribir, "AliceGI" chica por ti pude volver a ser yo misma gracias, ojala lo leas."

Sin más que decir solo mi típico Disclaimer:

"Los personajes de Bakugan no me pertenecen, y esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro solo entretenimiento."

" Un poco de OCC"

Notas de la autora: Básicamente la historia esta basada en hechos reales que yo misma e vivido.

**_20 reglas para ser amada._**

**Capitulo #1**

**regla #1**

**Mirar a los ojos**

_.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

— ¡Y ya somos novios!— Grito Runo, con un tono que casi me ensordece, no quería ni siquiera volver a escuchar esa palabra. Por más que quisiera no hacerlo, era muy común en estos días donde todas tienen un amor y yo bueno, yo no tengo a nadie, a nadie que me guste a nadie que yo le guste y sigo sin querer u olvidar, en si no era eso, también era que al parecer nadie era capaz de enfrentarme. — Va a ir a mi casa este domingo, ¿Qué me pondré? — enserio quería responder a eso pero la depresión interna que me causaba el hecho de que todos tienen alguien y yo no, no me ayudaba en nada, aunque Runo es mi amiga y quiero ayudarla.

—La falda azul que te regale por tu cumple, no la has usado, ¡te quedara muy bien!— Runo sonrió ampliamente regalándome la silueta de sus dientes bien formados de nacimiento sin necesidad de aparatos dentales como lo eran los míos. No era envidia solo deseaba ser como ella, porque soy esa chica tímida la cual nadie ni siquiera nota, y Runo era la chistosa, escandalosa que todos podían ver y enamorarse, ¡Les juro que eh intentado todo para que me noten! pero no , siempre soy rechazada, dejada de lado algunos lo hacen de buena manera otros actúan como si no les importara. — ¿Runo?, ¿Quién es tu novio?— temía que me lo hubiera dicho y yo lo hubiera olvidado, observe su rostro, iluminarse de un momento a otro y luego abalanzarse contra mí a abrasarme.

— ¡Pensé que ni atención me ponías! Es Keith Clay — mi corazón se había destruido despacito, no porque amara a Keith, sino que cuando pensaba que él era lindo me rechazo como si fuera una idiota y siguió actuando igual. — ¡Me dijo que me amaba!, soy tan feliz Alice— observe a Runo por un momento, a veces me paso de superficial, y lo único en lo que quería preguntar era, ¿Runo eres igual e bonita que yo? O ¿soy más fea que tú?— Alice ¿Qué piensas?— la pregunta de Runo me tomo por sorpresa, pero seguía pensando lo mismo, se que me maquillo mas o igual que Runo pero, ¿Por que no se podían fijar en mi chicos lindos y sexys como en ella? todos dicen lo mismo, ¡se mas segura Alice!, pero ¿como serlo? si cuando tato de que alguno se fije ne mi todos me rechazan, pero ¡ Alice si eres hermosa! ¿ si soy tan bonita por que me rechazan? ¿soy mucho para ellos? es obvio que no.

— ¿Keith Clay? que lindo me alegra mucho por ti.— en realidad no sabia si ella creía lo que decía porque yo podía notar a metros que en realidad no quería saber nada de el tema.

— Lo se, me dijo que a el le gustaba Julie por como lucia y yo por como era, y se quedo conmigo, dice que el le prometió a su amigo Billy que no iba a intentar nada con Julie, y que el esta cincuenta y cincuenta conmigo y con Julie, y me eligió ami, ¿Puedes creerlo?— quería morirme en ese momento, Todos los chicos de el mundo están enamorados de Julie Makimono, y uno la había elegido a ella en lugar de a Julie, paso a creer que es que Runo es mas bonita y agraciada que yo.

— Que tierno, me alegra Runo, pero ¿que paso con Dan?— tenia curiosidad de saberlo. Dan estaba enamorado de Runo desde hace meses, y al parecer la cosa no había cuajado.

— No lo se, a veces me hace sentir muy poco segura es mejor quedar con Keith que si es mi príncipe azul.— no puedo evitar pensar en Klaus, que era como el chico perfecto para mi, pero en realidad lo deje ir por ser tan tonta, porque pensé que el no me iba a querer así que mentí acerca de todo, me invente una nueva yo, y después le rechace sin saberlo porque invente que me gustaba alguien mas, después de eso me di cuenta de que no necesitaba nada salvo ser yo misma, el ahora se a hizo de mi vida y ya no volverá jamas, y aun le extraño e llevado su recuerdo conmigo un año entero y un par de meses, yo ni siquiera un beso e dado, y eso es lo mas triste de el caso.— Mira Alice ahí viene, nos vemos al rato.— Señalo Runo y se paro rápidamente de mi lado dirigiéndose hacia Keith, quien solo me miro con un gesto amable y agarro a Runo de la mano y se fueron.

— Adiós Runo, dije cuando ya ni sombra de los dos podía ver.— es algo que no puedo evitar, sentirme tan sola y con rencor por todos aquellos que me rechazaron, y por el que deje ir, porque simplemente e rechazado a el indicado, y ya no ahí nada mas que hacer.

* * *

><p>— ¡QUE SOLEDAD LA MÍA!— grite azotando mi cubículo mientras me gire pude ver a Shun el chico que yo siempre e pensado que es lindo, aunque soy muy tímida siempre e querido ser todo lo que el deseara en una mujer. — Hola Shun— salude quedándome parada, el me miro por un par de segundos y abrió su boca.<p>

— Debes ser mas confiada de ti misma.— apenas dijo eso se me vino a la mente que el me había rechazado. — bye—

— Bye Shun— quería golpearlo pero a la vez era tan lindo que yo cambiaría lo que fuera de mi por estar con el, al igual que esas chicas que cambian todo de si misma se maquillan y todos los chicos quieren estar con ellas, o las perfectas como Julie que sin maquillaje sin nada los chicos las consideran hermosas sin necesidad de cambiar nada así sean superficiales y con mal carácter, aunque Julie me acusa de superficial a mi porque me maquillo mucho y siempre digo que soy fea, y que no merezco nada.— ¡Shun!— Grite el se giro y me miro. — enséñame— el alzo una ceja, y yo trague con fuerza — enséñame a ser mas confiada— el me miro fijamente y se burlo.

— te cobrare por eso.— no podía ni imaginarme la suma extraordinaria de dinero que seguro me pediría — aunque no lo haré no me interesa en lo mas mínimo— eso me partió el alma ala mitad, pero Shun se acercaba a mi — No lo haré, mientras quieras que yo te tenga lastima. —

— no quiero tu lastima— Shun alzo una ceja y se acerco ami oído.

— Si, lo deseas por que piensas que es único modo de llegar al corazón de la gente.— No sabia si Shun tenia razón, en realidad creo que si la tiene.— Bye Alice—

— Bye Shun—

* * *

><p>— ¿Eso te dijo?— Mira me miro incrédula, mientras caminábamos para la salida del colegio — es alguien muy engreído—<p>

— Si, es un idiota— Hablar mal de Shun era lo único que me quedaba ya que el nunca se fijaría en mi, solo me quedaba hacerle creer al mundo que yo creía que e era un fracasado.

— y ¿que harás? con respecto a lo de Shun— Mira de verdad hablaba como si tuviera yo una opción.

— que esperas que haga el cree que es porque quiero su lastima, haga lo que haga no me creerá ya e intentando que yo le guste un par de veces nunca me da resultado mejor me quedo sentada— Mira clavo sus ojos en mi con incredulidad.

— tiene razón Alice — casi me ahogo al escuchar eso — tu solo quieres su lastima, para llegar a su corazón.

— El ama a Julie— me defendí — y al parecer se intereso por Fabia pero ella no le hizo mucho caso, el no se fijara en mi por que le eh tratado de hablar por Facebook y por whatsapp y siempre me contesta muy secante y frívolo o simplemente ve el mensaje y no lo contesta, ¡ya no se que hacer!, Mira el no me gusta, pero quiero su aprobación quiero la aprobación de los chicos de el colegio que la mayoría quiera algo conmigo.— Mira solo me miro con reproche.

— ¿Hasta cuando Alice? eres hermosa, compréndelo de una vez.— me limite a mirarla, quería explotar y gritarle cosas pero me calme.

— Mira tu tienes a Ace, y a otros quinientos chicos detrás de ti, chicos apuestos que jamas se fijarían mi, ya eh tratado de ser confiada, de ser segura pero siempre llego al colegio y veo que nadie me mira y ya, todos creen que soy "Bonita" pero no lo suficientemente "bonita" para tener algo conmigo o en comparación a cualquier otra, así este sola nadie me presta atención como para decir que es solo por que las demás son mas lindas que yo Mira.— ella alzo los hombros en señal d eno saber que responder otra vez sentí el frió y gélido aroma de la victoria intelectual ante mi punto de vista, pero no ante la esperanza de que alguien me gane y me demuestre que estoy equivocada.

— Alice, no se que decirte— eso en parte es lo que siempre e escuchado.

— no te preocupes Mira ya se me pasara.— ella me sonrió y llegamos a la salida del colegio, ella cogió hacia su lado y yo por el mio. — Adiós Mira.—

— Adiós Alice— dijo sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi abuelo me abrió la puerta sonriendo y saludando amablemente, me sirvió la cena para cuando yo deseara comerla y se regreso a su lugar favorito de la casa su estudio. Salude a mis cachorros Milo y Coqui, deje mi mochila en mi recamara, me recosté en mi cama y agarre mi celular me dispuse a mirar Facebook, Julie había puesto otra foto de perfil, Shun, Keith, Dan, Klaus, Ace, habían puesto me gusta, me dirigí a ver a ver el chat y pude ver como Shun estaba conectado, abrí su chat y me sentí algo mal al ver que el no me hablaba en lo mas mínimo, trague en seco y le hable.<p>

— ¿ Y cuando inician mis clases?— el mensaje se envió pero no lo vio, abrí un par de ventanas de vídeos. e perdido la noción del tiempo son las 10 pm, y mi celular inesperadamente pito en señal de que un nuevo mensaje, mi corazón se acelero.

— Cuando tu digas— releí esa frase para buscar el engaño y al parecer no había ninguno.

— Ahora mismo— vio el mensaje en poco segundos.

— Regla #1 Mirar a los ojos.

— Siempre lo hago.

— Esto no tendrá caso si no lo haces, como te ordeno.

— Esta bien. mirar a los ojos ¿algo mas?

— Ya veremos.

...

fueron los mejores 5 minutos de mi vida, al hablar por primera vez fluidamente con Shun. acepte su reto. mañana tendré que mirar a los ojos a todos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dia #1 regla #1 Mirar a los ojos.<em>**

— Buenos días abuelo — el alzo una ceja y me miro con incredulidad como si nunca lo hubiera saludado.

— ¿a que se debe la amabilidad?— pregunto dudoso.

— A nada en especial— se giro sonriente y feliz. tome mi desayuno rápidamente y me dispuse a ir me al colegio, sali de mi casa y una figura muy familiar se encontraba recostada en el poste de enfrente mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

— Hola, Alice— dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios, su mirada era muy penetrante y me acorralo en la puerta de mi casa— quería preguntarte, ¿ que paso con Joe? oí que jugaste con su corazon nada mas para elevar tu ego de rompe corazones luego lo dejaste de lado y ahora le ruegas para que vuelva a ti, pero sigues sin quererlo, y pensar que no lo rechazaste por que no te gustara en si, solamente lo rechazaste por que el no te brindaría la aprobación de tus amigas ¿no es verdad?— no parpadeo mientras lo dijo y sus labios seguían casi sobre los míos.

— yo, la verdad ¿como lo sabes?— es decir nadie lo sabia salvo yo y Joe.

— porque yo si miro a la gente a los ojos Alice, deseas tanto ser deseada pero te olvidas de algo importante, debes desearte tu misma.— Shun miro mis labios y se aparto lentamente de mi.

— ¿podrías besarme?— chille — ¿sabes que nunca en mi vida eh besado a nadie?— el alzo una ceja

— Y dime Alice, ¿ a quien quieres que bese ? ¿ a la chica que se hace pasar por dulce y tierna o a la salvaje que llevas en tu interior?, te daría un beso cuando esas dos chicas que traes en ti se conviertan en una.— lo dijo mientras me abrazo tan fuerte que hasta perdí el equilibrio.

— ¿así que si me besarías?— mi corazón se puso alegre al oír eso, Shun sonrió traviesamente y desabotono mi camisa rápidamente y se giro soltando una gran carcajada.

— cariño, te comería si pudiera.— y se giro una vez mas para bajar mi falda, aunque no me miro detenidamente solo lo hizo y se hecho a correr, alce la mirada sigo algo confundida, mientras me acomodo la camisa, unos chicos disiden pasar enfrente de mi y se limitan a elogiarme y mirarme perversamente.

— Estas frito kazami, y tan serio que te veías — salgo a correr en la dirección que Shun lo había hecho, lo alcanzo a los pocos minutos, y Shun no para de reír — ¿ que e lo tan gracioso kazami? paro de reir en ese momento.

— ¿Enserio crees que el que yo quiera besarte o no altera lo deseable que eres o no? tienes problemas y grabes, pero te ayudare con un único medio de pago tómalo o déjalo— sonrió macabramente

— lo tomo— es decir ¿que tan malo podría ser?

— No puedes retirarte una vez lo aceptes, el pago no seria en efectivo, quiero algo diferente algo que nos ayude a los dos.— su sonrisa era traviesa y juguetona.

— ¿ que quieres?

— que me ayudes con julie— Shun se veía confundido pero a la vez algo triste mientras extendía su mano para cerrar el trato pensé que Shun y yo acabaríamos juntos después de esto y al parecer a si no sera, al menos quizás después de esto alguno de los chicos me considere atractiva y hermosa.

— Trato— agarre la mano de Shun y sonreí.

— Ya que seras mas confiada de ti misma— mire A Shun mientras habla— esto no te molestara..— lo dijo mientras agarro el pantalón de mi uniforme y lo bajo al momento que unos chicos iban pasando, ¡de nuevo eh caído en esta trampa!, es la segunda vez en 5 minutos que me ocurre lo mismo, Shun se hecho a correr, subí mi pantalón lo mas rápido que pude, y me dispongo a seguir a Shun.

— Te recuerdo que te haré pagar por esto Kazami— le grite ,mientras el se volteo para mirarme sin parar de correr con aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amo.

_.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

esta es una pequeña introducción de lo que sera el fanfic, es una descripción de Alice de la Nueva Alice que cree, asìq ue no fue exactamente interesante prometo que el segundo capitulo si lo sera, quieren ayudarme? me dejan un comentario me alegraría muchísimo leerlos, Gracias y Dios los bendiga- Alicexxshun


End file.
